The Birthday Wish
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: [Oneshot] When you make a wish and blow the candle, will it really come true?


A/N: Hey everyone! As you all have guessed (and probably read in the summary), this is the birthday fic I promised you all. And...right on time! Woohoo! I almost freaked that it would've been late or something...

On behalf of me, and me, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last years birthday fic: A Birthday Surprise. Cookies for everyone! Yay!

Warning: THE BREAKFAST TOHRU MAKES IS PROBABLY TOTALLY OFF! But, sadly, I'm not Japanese, and I don't have the strength to go online to check what the Furuba crew would eat, so I made it up based on what I had for my breakfast! Heh…

Now, before you read this, this is a **Kyoru** fic. NOT a Yukiru fic like Only One. Got it? Good. Now read on.

* * *

The Birthday Wish

Humming a certain song, Tohru practically skipped around the kitchen cooking the morning's breakfast. Eggs, sweet bread, fish, rice, and some vegetables were just a few things Yuki and Shigure found on the table when they walked in the room.

"...Uh...Tohru? As much as I love your cooking, and as much as I love the fact that you cooked so much..._why_ did you cook so much? Um...am I missing or forgetting something? Wait...is my precious flower finally _not_ a flower anymore! Ooooo...Kyon-Kyon really was lucky last night-" Shigure promptly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Yuki dusted off his hands and faced an _extremely_ red-faced Tohru.

"Gomen-nasai Honda-san. Shigure didn't know what he was talking about." He smiled. "But he did bring up a good point. Why _are_ you cooking so much?"

At his question, she brightened even more (if that was possible). "...Well...yes, it is a special day. See, today is-"

CRASH

"TOHRU!" A yellow blur passed the rat and stuck itself onto Tohru. "Happy Biiiiiirthdaaaaay Toh-ru!" Momiji yelled in his bunny form. Giggling, he turned to Yuki, "Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii...you should say happy birthday to Toh-ru too, you know!"

Yuki's eyes widened. "It's your birthday? Oh, I'm so sorry Honda-san, with all the things going on, I totally forgot it was your birthday. But happy birthday." He said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay!" She smiled back, forgiving him instantly.

"Happy birthday, Tohru. Here's Momiji and my gifts." Hatori, who had accompanied Momiji, handed her two wrapped gifts, one soft and light, one hard and heavy.

"Oh! Thank you! But you didn't have to-"

"Yes we did Toh-ru! It's your birthday, silly! We have to give you gifts on your birthday!" Momiji giggled, jumping out of her arms at Hatori's look. "I'll go wait with Shigure until I change back. Don't do anything without me, okay!"

"Okay!" Tohru giggled, watching the bunny grab his clothes and head into the other room behind the waking Shigure.

"Yuuuukkiiiiii...why'd you have to go and hit me so hard! I didn't say anything _wrong_, did I?" The dog whined, feining innocence. "Ha-san! Why are you here? Oh, I know! You're here to see if I'm alright after that extremely deadly blow, right! Oh, I didn't know you cared!" Shigure rushed to his friend while crying.

"Shut up, Shigure. You know why I'm here; it's Tohru's birthday and Momiji wanted to come celebrate with her."

"It's her birthday?" Shigure turned to the girl, forgetting all about his little act. "My precious flower! Is _that_ why you're cooking so much? Hm...well, that would explain why you were humming the birthday song and why Kyo-Kyo's on the roof, grumpy as always...guess he wasn't lucky last night-" He dropped to the ground, unconscious once again. Tohru, who had turned bright red, quietly stammered "I'll just go get Kyo-kun" and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Kyo-kun? Are you still on the roof? Breakfast is ready and Momiji and Hatori have come to visit!" Tohru called up to the roof. She heard a growl, then a faint "That brat's here? Kuso.", before he popped into existence. 

"Come on, everyone must be waiting by now!"

Kyo grumbled but followed anyways.

* * *

Kyo, to say the least, was extremely annoyed. Not only was Momiji there for breakfast, but he was there for lunch and dinner, along with the other members of the zodiac who had arrived later on in the day for her "birthday party" Momiji had thrown. 

Ah yes, the "birthday party." Kyo bristled. That had been the most worst experience of his life, he'd have to say. Kagura had asked him "that he'd better have throw a party for her birthday or else she'd be so hurt" and to give her something special and expensive like the zodiac dial imbedded in a crystal slab that Hatori had given her...blah blah blah...

And then there was Momiji who kept on pushing him to play with Tohru, Yuki, and him because he was "currently being no fun around" and asking what her birthday wish was, then changing his mind saying that "it's bad luck to tell someone what your birthday wish is!"...yadda yadda yadda...

Of course, there was also Shigure and Ayame bugging him about whether or not they had done anything "naughty" last night to make Tohru so happy in the morning (yes, Shigure didn't give that thought up; apparently it was amusing enough to keep and spread.) and then cuddling up to her like she was the human version of the teddy bear Momiji had given her...etc etc...

And, last but not least, there was Tohru currently climbing up onto the roof at night to be with him when he had just about had it with Kagura's blabbing about her birthday and what she wanted, Momiji's yakking about her wish and how boring he was, and Shigure and Ayame's perverse thoughts and touches.

...Okay, so maybe that wasn't a bad part of the party.

"Kyo-kun? Are you alright? You didn't seem to enjoy my birthday party much...it was probably really boring for you, wasn't it? You probably don't really like party's since you're never invited to them...OH NO! I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry Kyo-kun...you probably don't want me around anyways since I'm just going to be a bother since you probably want to be alone and gomen nasai, Kyo-kun...I'll leave now..."

Kyo reached out and grabbed her hand, blushing and letting go when she turned around, surprised. "You can stay, Tohru. You're...not a bother...besides, what have I told you about apologizing for things that you shouldn't apologize for?"

"Oh! I forgot, sor-oh." Tohru caught herself in time and settled back in her spot next to Kyo on the roof, oddly content laying next to him, staring up at the night sky.

There was a lengthy pause, but not one of uncomfort.

"So, why are you up here anyways? Don't you have a birthday party to attend? After all, it is _your_ birthday party." Kyo finally asked, complying with his conscience to ask the question.

"Oh! Well, I wanted to giv Kyo-kun company since he was all alone on the roof, but if ou don't want me to be up here, then I'll just go..." Tohru started to stand when she felt Kyo's hand on her forearm, once again telling her that there was no need to leave.

"I already stopped you from leaving once, why do you think I'm just going to have you leave now? Really."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Tohru smiled sheepishly and bopped her head with her hand lightly.

Kyo sighed and smiled lightly. "Stop apologizing." Tohru sharply nodded her head as if saying "Got it."

For a while longer, they just layed there, staring at the stars, content. However, there was something huge nagging in Kyo's head, and soon enough, he just couldn't ignore it and finally acted upon it.

When Tohru felt Kyo move, she looked up to see him half sitting-half laying down. "Kyo? Where are you-"

And was promptly cut off by a kiss. 'Short and to the point. Happy, damn conscience?'

'No.'

Kyo moved his mouth away from the delectable goddess underneath him. '...Do I _have_ to?'

'Indefinitely. Besides, this is the perfect time.'

Kyo growled out loud, and turned to Tohru, who was tomato red in the face and turned away, but not anywhere near dissapointed.

In fact, she was very much on Cloud Nine. But she fell back to Earth when she heard him growl, thinking that maybe he didn't like it.

"Kyo? Um...I-I'm sorry...but I...I...I NEVER KISSED A GUY BEFORE! S-so I'm sorry that you didn't like it-"

"Will you be quiet? This is hard enough already." He growled again, nervous.

"S-sorry..." Tohru stuttered, not sure what Kyo was going to do. "Kyo?"

Tohru was about to say something to see if he was still here or sleeping when all of a sudden:

"I LOVE YOU! There, you damn conscience, I said it!" Kyo shouted, causing poor, unexpecting Tohru to jump in suprise, before blushing at his words. "Frikin thing..." He muttered, then looked at Tohru.

"...Tohru?" No response. "Um...I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that. You probably love that frikin mouse anyways; after all, why would you love a monster like me any-"

Tohru kissed him.

"...I love you too, Kyo." She smiled, one saved just for him, causing him to smile too before crashing his lips back onto hers.

'I guess...birthday wishes do come true...'

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! OR I'LL DECAPITATE YOU!

That or I just won't invite you to my birthday party. Muahahahahaha...

Yea. Review.


End file.
